1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved retaining center of a compact disc (CD) box and in particular, a retaining center which can securely retain a DVD/VCD/CD without fracture and which allows easy insertion and removal from the DVD/VCD/CD box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact discs have become an indispensable medium for storage of information, whether as music or text, etc. Such discs are commonly stored in plastic boxes when not in use to protect the surfaces of the discs despite them generally being impervious to reduced information playback through scratching, dust, finger marks, etc. The boxes generally have a resilient center onto which the disc is secured by means of a central hole in the disc. The central hole has a diameter slightly smaller than a diameter of the center in an extended condition. An improved CD storage box has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,461, issued to same applicant of the present invention. In the above-mentioned patent, referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 1A, a retaining structure 6 comprises six resilient pieces 61 that each inclines toward the center of the retaining structure 6. Two squeezing blocks 62 protrudes upwardly from a through hole defined by the upper distal edges of the six resilient pieces 61. Lips 63 are provided at outer peripheral of the squeezing blocks 62. Referring to FIG. 2, in operation, a user guides a CD 7 onto the column such that the central hole of the CD 7 aligns with the center column. Downward pressure on the CD 7 via the user""s finger tips causes the center column to compress, and thus the center column is moved to a compressed state, and the periphery of the central hole of the CD 7 passes over the lips 63. Referring to FIG. 3, the removal of the CD 7 is done in the following way: The user compresses the center column until the distance across the lips 63 is smaller than the diameter of the central hole of the CD 7, and then the CD 7 is merely pulled away from the box.
However, the above-mentioned retaining structure 6 has a shortcoming that when the CD 7 is lifted by the upward force provided by the resilient pieces 61, a downward counterforce is created due to the existence of the lips 63. In the long run, this causes deformation of the CD 7 and might affect the digital information stored on the CD 7. Further, after going through frequent operations, the resilient pieces 61 will loss their upward resilient force. In that case, the CD 7 will no longer securely fixed in the box.
Thus, there is a strong need for an improved retaining center for a CD box which does not deform the CD, and which can accurately and reliably receive a CD thereon.
Accordingly, the main objective of the invention is to provide a retaining structure for a finger-squeezing type CD storage box to solve the above-mentioned problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a finger-squeezing type CD storage box having a reliable retaining structure, even after going through a long-term use.
In accordance with the present invention, a central retaining structure for a CD box, from which a DVD/VCD/CD/CDR can be conveniently removed, and reliably and securely retained in the CD box without fear of the deformation of the DVD/VCD/CD/CDR, is provided. The central retaining structure comprising a base located at the center of the CD box, and having a hexagonal bearing platform protruding from the center of the base; two spaced squeezing blocks integrally formed with the hexagonal bearing platform, wherein the two spaced squeezing blocks are separated by a slit, and the two squeezing blocks can be squeezed by a user""s fingers, whereby a distance thereacross is drawn closer to each other; a lip formed on an outer periphery near an upper edge of the squeezing blocks; and resilient supporting pieces extending upwardly from bottom of the squeezing blocks and formed in a resilient shape for dispersing counterforce created by the lips, wherein the each of the resilient supporting pieces comprises contact protrusions arranged a distance from the lips.
Since the contact protrusions arranged on the supporting pieces are disposed a proper distance from the lips, counterforce created by the lips no longer exists, and when the CD is restricted on the retaining structure between the lips and the supporting pieces, the supporting pieces can effectively disperse upward force exerted by the contact protrusions, as such, the CD can be gently held by the supporting pieces and do not deform, and reliable and long-term use of the retaining structure can be ensured.
The present invention further features that each of the resilient supporting pieces comprises a curved lower supporting portion extending upwardly from bottom of the squeezing blocks, the upper end of the lower supporting portion is further connected to an upper supporting portion stretching out in a curved shape, the contact protrusions are arranged along the distal edge of the upper supporting portion a distance from the lips.
The present invention further features that an enhancement rib is connected to the squeezing blocks thereby enhancing the stability of the two squeezing blocks and mounts thereof.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more clearly and readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.